Don't take my Camelia away from me
by Chesterhorse1993
Summary: Black Star X Tsubaki. Black Star had been very tired and stressed out recently from not getting enough sleep, hearing voices from dead relatives telling him to kill humans. They've also threatened to kill Tsubaki which he won't let happen.


* * *

Black Star walked into the classroom, looking down at the floor. Soul, his best friend saw him and decided to greet his blue haired buddy.

"Hey Black Star, how's it-" without warning Black Star grabbed Soul's neck and threw him to the ground.

"B-Black Star, what's your deal man?!" Soul screamed at him. Soul looked at his eyes, they were terrified and tired. Black bags covered the under eye lids and his skin so pale. He soon snapped out of it, as if recognizing it was Soul.

"Soul, I'm so sorry man. Don't scare me like that" Black Star said, turning away from his friend and walking away.

"Black Star, you weren't scared! You were terrified! What's wrong with ya man?!" Soul yelled at him.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Black Star said, looking at his friend, tears streaming down his face.

"Black Star? Why are you crying?" Soul said.

"I'm not! There's just something in my eye" Black Star said, taking a seat and laying his head down.

Tsubaki walked into the room, her arms in front of her clasped.

"Hey Tsubaki, maybe you can snap some sense into Black Star!" Soul yelled to Tsubaki.

"Black star, what's wrong? You haven't been yourself lately" Tsubaki said, laying a careful hand on Black Star's back.

Tsubaki, such a flower she was to Black Star. So nice, understanding and can take Black Star's huge ego. Her hand felt warm against his cold skin and he liked it. Everything about Tsubaki was everything he liked. He was proud to be her meister and he was proud that she was her weapon. Even though he called himself 'god' he sometimes thought that she deserved better of a meister than him.

"Black Star?" Tsubaki said, sweetly.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired is all" Black Star said, trying not to snap at wanting to hurt someone.

"You should get more sleep tonight, okay?" Tsubaki said, stroking a gentle hand through his blue hair. Black Star sort of looked to Tsubaki as a mother sort of, but wished for something better, he had always dreamed about kissing her every time those dark gentle eyes would look at him cheerfully. Man, how big of a loser can I be, he thought to himself.

"Yeah, don't worry Tsubaki, I will. That cat next door though is really annoying and always keeping me up late at night" he said, trying to come up with an excuse, faking a smile to his friends. Tsubaki and Soul looked at each other worried about Black Star.

"Alright Black Star, just so that you know, we're here for you buddy. I mean we're your pals. Anything you need we can help you with" Soul said.

"Thanks guys" Black Star said.

* * *

At Night....

Black Star is on his bed, holding his head painfully, crouching himself into a little ball.

"NO! I won't be like you! You did terrible things! I'm going to prove to you that I'll be better than you!" Black Star said. He opened his eyes, trembling in fear.

"Why don't you go back to death?!" Black Star said, crying and closing his eyes again, wrapping himself tighter.

* * *

Soul and Maka were sitting at the table eating the dinner Maka cooked herself.

"Soul-kun, what's wrong?" Maka said.

"Have you noticed anything different about Black Star recently" Soul said.

"Actually I have. He snapped at me one time when I asked him if I can use Tsubaki as a weapon for a mission Shinigami-sama wanted me to have. He said something really strange, usually he'll say you can't just use an awesome weapon like Tsubaki is as a replacement, you have to ask her first, but he yelled at me angrily saying 'you won't get your hands on her! I'll tear your throat out before that happens!' it was scary and nothing at all like Black Star" Maka said.

"When did that happen?" Soul asked.

"A week ago, when you were sick" Maka said.

"I see, so it isn't just me that he seems different. He gave me a fucking choke slam to the floor today. Something in his eyes said he was terrified of something, he apologized and cried" Soul said.

"What do you think it is, Soul" Maka said.

"Not sure, what about you Blair" Soul said, looking down at the cat below him.

"I don't know, but I'm sure if I see him I'll know" Blair said.

"You can see him tomorrow" Maka said.

* * *

Black Star is in his room trembling in fear, his heart racing and his blood rushing. A black, demon-like hand touches his cheek.

"Come on Black Star, it's quite easy, kill a few humans and get what you deserve out of them, I mean you'll make Tsubaki a lot more stronger" a chilling male voice said.

"You leave Tsubaki out of this! I ain't putting her in that kind of pain!" Black Star yelled.

"Don't resist it Black Star, it's what your family would've wanted you to do" it said.

"I don't care! My entire family before they died were monsters and thanks to you everyone in every village hates me now, but I've made friends, I have an awesome weapon, and a father figure named Sid, I ain't loosing that" he punched the hand, but it turned into air. Black Star sat up, his hands quivering almost about to pull his hair out of his head.

"Leave me alone!" Black Star said.

* * *

Black Star stood on top of the school building looking down at the people that passed, his body a little exhausted and his eyes blacker and his skin paler.

"Black Star, what's wrong?" Black Star heard behind him looking behind him seeing Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki, I can't. Otherwise, I'll end up hurting you" Black Star said.

"Black Star, I'm hurt either way. Seeing you hurt like this hurts me too. I mean your my meister, I should have the right to worry about you" Tsubaki said.

Black Star got up walking and standing next to Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki, thank you for being my weapon. I sometimes think you deserve better than a kid like me" Black Star said.

Tsubaki looked at him and smiled. "What are you talking about Black Star? I can never have a better Meister. I already have the perfect one" Tsubaki said, stroking a gentle hand through his hair.

"Thanks Tsubaki. I needed to hear that. By the way, do you believe in spirits....from the dead I mean" Black Star said.

"Well, I believe that spirits come here when they have unfinished business. Why, are you afraid of a horror movie you saw or something?" Tsubaki said.

"No, I'm just wondering" Black Star said, walking away.

Tsubaki watched him. "Black Star, I want you to tell me what's wrong" Tsubaki thought to herself.

* * *

Author note: Okay, that's it. Next chapter coming up. It'll clear things up better for you guys on what the hell is going on with Black Star.


End file.
